Morgan
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Este fic participa en el Minireto de junio para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


_Este fic participa en el Minireto de junio para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". Los Juegos son de Collins, pero los personajes cada vez más míos._

* * *

 **Morgan**

* * *

 **Había** desfilado con ella, comido con ella, entrenado con ella, había viajado con ella, e incluso puede que coincidiéramos por las calles del distrito; pero sólo cuando Morgan Serkin la lió parda en la entrevista con Caesar de la última noche, fui realmente consciente de ella.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que mi presencia en los Juegos no es fruto de la casualidad, y menos de la puñetera suerte —había soltado Morgan antes de dar por concluida su entrevista, al poco de comenzarla. Luego se había levantado como una exhalación en medio de un aliento colectivo contenido, caminado a toda prisa entre bastidores, dejando al público, a Caesar, a nuestra mentora de oficio, a Lis, y para qué negarlo, a mí también, literalmente a cuadros.

—Vaya genio y qué pocos modales —escuché decir Caesar casi ofendido, aunque no tardo en recomponerse y seguir con el show.

Cuando pasó a nuestro lado tenía tal cara de mala leche —roja como un arándano, puños y dientes apretados, ojos brillantes de odio—, que nadie se atrevió a toserla.

Nadie menos yo, y mis ocultos instintos suicidas. Hasta ese momento no había encontrado motivos para confraternizar con alguien que, probablemente, moriría en pocos días, pero de repente Morgan se convirtió en mi ídolo —¡menudo carácter!— y no pude evitar correr tras ella. La agarré de un brazo al alcanzarla. Para mi sorpresa, se detuvo y no intentó agredirme ni nada.

—Seguro que me reservan los mutos más entretenidos —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Puede que ni siquiera entres. Esta noche mandan a los leones a tu cuarto y te buscan un sustituto —fue mi respuesta.

—Y tú encantado con eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? —pregunté—. Puedes contármelo, somos pareja de distrito a la fuerza.

—La culpa la tiene la furcia de mi abuela —dijo, sorprendiéndome de nuevo—. La madre de mi padre, una pirada ninfómana que se tiraba a todo lo que se movía.

—¿Qué? —pregunté fingiéndome escandalizado, aunque luego añadí—: Pues bien por ella. En el distrito no hay mucho con lo que entretenerse.

—Ese es el problema, idiota —dijo Morgan, asestándome un puñetazo en el hombro—. Mi abuela no era del 9.

—Leches, eres un peligro —me quejé, pero me senté en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra la pared de un pasillo sin moros en la costa—. Venga, continúa. ¿De dónde era tu abuelita?

Morgan se sentó a mi lado y clavó la vista en la pared de enfrente

—Mi abuela, una belleza de chica al parecer, fue escalando puestos en la sociedad del Capitolio hasta codearse con el círculo del mismo Snow, en plena contienda entre distritos, durante los Días Oscuros.

—¡¿Tu abuela era del Capitolio?! —no pude evitar cerciorarme. Nadie se movía entre los distritos de Panem.

—Sí y cierra el pico hasta que termine —dijo ella—. Para conseguirlo, no tuvo más que pasarse por la entrepierna a todo el que circulaba a su lado. Con el presi hizo más o menos lo mismo, pero el muy imbécil se prendó de ella.

—¿Se prendó? —pregunté atónito.

—Sí, se prendó, se encaprichó, como quieras llamarlo. Y la cosa terminó fatal, ya que sólo había llegado hasta él con el objetivo de espiarlo. Era una espía, Lukas, una espía que seguramente se había tirado a los dos bandos por completo. Snow acabó descubriéndola, exilió a mi familia al 9, porque a pesar de todo, no fue capaz de matarla. Y fin de la historia. Ahora soy yo la que está aquí. Creo que cambiaron las normas con el único objetivo de traerme.

* * *

 **a/n: l** _o que pasa es que no puedo ni quiero dejar a Lukas, y claro, necesitaba una compañera de distrito y avanzar en una trama, y adaptarme al reto, más o menos. Es casi imposible hacerlo en tan pocas palabras, pero en fin… de momento estoy probando todas las voces posibles para el narrador, así práctico (ésta es en primera persona)._


End file.
